Chapter 240: Not Cute
|volume = Volume 28 |kana = かわいくない |romaji = Kawaikunai |releasedate = November 20, 2017 |arc = Promotion Exams Arc |chapprev = Her Fighting Style |chapnext = A Warrior's Honor}} Not Cute is the 240th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary Anne tastes another flavor in the filling and tells Histoire and Charme to continue eating. Charme, in disbelief tells there possibly cannot be another twist to the filling. As they continue eating, a different flavor surges through their body like electricity. Histoire then notes that in the center of the filling, Megumi has added apple confiture as a twist. Histoire then reveals that confiture is the french word for 'jam' and that the ginger in the jam harmonizes perfectly with the acidity of the jam and the impact melds with the cubed apples and Dorayaki batter. Megumi then reveals that due to Takumi making the shigureni pizza, she thought of adding the confiture as it would give the dish a depth of flavor and that Takumi only gave her the julienned ginger and she minced it. Megumi tells that the closing act of her Dorayaki was the transition between the tastes of the white bean paste and the apple confiture. Anne notes that this closing act was a metamorphic sucker punch to the tasters and that she also had saved a finishing blow for her opponent. Anne then metaphorically describes that blow as Megumi jumping in the face of Momo and releasing an uppercut punch from her blind spot. The result is then declared and Momo is declared as the victor who wins by a vote. Histoire then tells that Megumi did a very good job adding so many surprises in just one Dorayaki but the mistake was that the acidity of the confiture was obscuring the sweetness of the white bean paste. He then gives a failed suggestion to Megumi that she should have concentrated the confiture more to make Pate de fruit but he corrects himself that the texture of white bean paste would have been lost due to it, stating what Megumi did was better. Anne reveals that she voted for Megumi as she couldn't ignore Megumi's ingenuity and potential. Megumi then apologizes to Soma and her dorm mates for losing but they cheer her up. Megumi then apologizes to Erina too and tells her that she really wanted to make an excellent dish but fell short for winning. She says that she tried her best and feels that she for her standards, did great for competing with a third year of the elite ten. Megumi then starts to shiver and breaks down as she is physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Momo then sees this and unusually tells that Megumi is not cute and calls her by her full name rather than Megumyan, stating that she considers Megumi as a strong opponent. Megumi then gets a hold of herself and starts cheering hard for Soma. Soma is shown getting fired up for winning his card. Somei finishes his dish by topping it with caviar and exclaims that the battle is at standstill and that he still has to unleash his blade. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes Megumi's Dorayaki Featured Cooking Duels Megumi Tadokoro Vs. Momo Akanegakubo Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Promotion Exams Arc Category:Volume 28